Aisu Aisurozu
}} |jva = Masaya Onosaka |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = 842,000,000 }} |devil fruit = }} Introduction Aisu Aisurozu is a former marine Vice Admiral that was both feared and respected during his service by both marines and pirates alike. He rose through the ranks becoming a admiral at the age of 24. He is the captain of the Blue Fox Pirates and the leader of the Silver Wolf Grand Fleet. His reason for leaving the Marines and becoming a pirate are unclear but most think it is because he and the current Fleet Admiral did not see eye to eye on certain matters and some think it is because he decided to let a pirate flee to the east blue to enjoy his last moments in peace. Aisu's overall dream is similler to that of Kuro except that everyone can sail the seas and live life without being afraid of raids or conflicts and also allow him to pursue his studies. This incorporating to his way of only fighting as a last resort gives him and his crew a reputation to being the most mellow crew in the world. Appearance Aisu like the admirals is a tall and due to a medical condition his a skinny man. Before the time skip he wore a variation of his current outfit. After the time skip he wears a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist and he wears white gloves. He still wears his Vice Admiral uniform which is worn like a cape. During his time in the marines he wore more of a black shirt and white pants under a emerald coat. He carries two pistols that are hidden from view and a sword around the waist. Personality Aisu is usually calm with a distaste for fighting with out a reason saying a fight with out honor or reason is just senseless violence. If a person is injured he will refuse to fight them saying that the battle is over. Further proof of is distain for fighting is how he viewed the battle of Marineford stating he was only there to fight because he answered the call to reinforce the marine headquarters. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Even though Aisu prefers to avoid conflict he is known to have a very hard defensive style Marksmanship Aisu takes pride in his marksmanship skills being able to hit a center of a target 100 times out of 100 times. Hand to Hand Combat Aisu has no preferred style but since he has never been seen fighting unarmed it is unknown how skilled he is. Physical Strength Due to being a formal Vice Admiral Aisu is quite strong despite his appearance since he has been shown to actually catch a canon ball and throw it right back at a faster speed. Agility Aisu is really quite average except for his flexibility being double jointed. When he ate the Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Falcon then his agility was enhanced. Endurance Aisu can take a fair amount of damage and still fight. Due to his high tolerance to pain he can appear as if unharmed by a strong attack. Weapons A katana with two periled blades with a wolf keychain attached to the hilt Two Pistols Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Aisu treats is crew like his family Family Aisu has no known family aside from his crew although he has hinted that he has a wife and child. Allies/ Friends Enemies Whitebeard pirates Despite being on opposite sides he holds the Whitebeard Pirates in high regard and greatly respects their captain Other History Aisu Aisurozu at a young age joined the marines and apparently was gifted to the point of being called a prodigy due to the speed in which he got to be admiral. When he received the call he sailed to Marineford and was present at the battle although he was hesitant to actually fight let alone witness Ace's execution due to his respect for Whitebeard and his crew. He did however fight as he manage to take care of a large group of pirates that tried to get close to Ace. Like the Whitebeard Pirates he was really sad and shocked at Ace and Whitebeard's death. Sometime after the battle he defected from the marines and despite the rumors of why he left it was because he did not enjoy working for someone that follows "Absolut Justice". When he left a bunch of fellow marines from various ranks followed him becoming pirates as well. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Aisu vs three vice admirals - Interrupted Marines and Shichibukai vs. Whitebeard Pirates and their allies- (he considers no one won) Silver Wolf Grand Fleet vs unnamed pirate crew - won Quotes "So ends the Whitebeard era. Farewell my friend you truly were the greatest pirate in the world" (Aisu bidding farewell to Whitebeard) "Your too injured to fight it is over" (When a opponent can't continue to fight) A crew is like a family with every single one of them fighting beside you sharing your adventure if the captain is the body and the crew is the heart then the soul is when the captain and crew fight as one" (Aisu explaining the bond between a captain and his crew) -sleeps till first mate try's to wake him up- "Aghh you know I don't like you doing that" (When woken up by Issen) "I should capture you but I am not in the mood" (makes up reason for not doing anything) Trivia * He is a believer of Lazy Moral Justice. * His pistols fire seastone bullets. Category:Asa12 Category:Blue Fox Pirates